<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazbin Hotel's Cast Nicknames For S/O by Vine_Flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167163">Hazbin Hotel's Cast Nicknames For S/O</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vine_Flower/pseuds/Vine_Flower'>Vine_Flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Nicknames, Other, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vine_Flower/pseuds/Vine_Flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Request From Tumblr I Posted Here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hazbin Hotel's Cast Nicknames For S/O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>▪️  Charlie uses nicknames as much as she can but these are her more common ones,<br/>
Gumdrop, s/v/o/y/n (short version of your name, you will see this alot)<br/>
Cupcake, Sunshine</p><p>▪️  Vaggie doesn't use nicknames in public only in private and here’s the main nicknames she uses.<br/>
Bella, Amado and Sweety</p><p>▪️  Angel Dust has a lot of nicknames for everyone and here’s his main ones for you.<br/>
Baby Cakes, Moll, Doll Face, Baby Doll and s/v/o/y/n</p><p>▪️  Alastor never seems to call you by your name even in public and so he has alot of nicknames for you like.<br/>
Dear, Darling, Baby, Honey, Sweetheart and any other nicknames that annoy you</p><p>▪️  Husk dosen't do nicknames often but heres a few he's called you before.<br/>
Doll Face, Sunshine, (a joke in a server im on) Bitch.</p><p>▪️  Niffty only calls you one nickname and thats<br/>
Sweety.</p><p>▪️  Sir Pentious is a nickname LOVER he calls you all sorts of nicknames even modern ones but he dosent use them often so heres nicknames he calls you often.<br/>
M,lady, Sweetheart, Buttercup, Love, Dear, my Love, Honey, Beloved, Sweetie,<br/>
Peach, Little Peach, My Queen, My Sweet, Dove, Poppet, Suger.<br/>
And when he's being extra sappy he has these nicknames.</p><p>Other half, My life, True Love,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>